memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rigelian (Vulcanoid)
Non-Romulan off shoots aren’t unprecedented, those featured in Cloak and Dagger for example. -- 8of5 20:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :True, but the RPG material indicates that they were either the result of a lost part of the Romulan exodus, or a Debrune offshoot, depending on which RPG. Some sources indicate a transplant. I'm sorting out which is which. --TimPendragon 20:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Catalyst of Sorrows describes them as human in appearance but with Vulcan(oid) internal physiology. Is that (in)consistent with the sources currently cited on the page? --8of5 11:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Very. The sources mentioned on the page clearly describe these Rigelians as indistinguishable from Vulcans in appearance. What MWB did in Catalyst was make her Rigelians look like Mr. Hengist from "Wolf in the Fold" - he was mentioned as recently living on Rigel IV, and was more likely a human colonist. :The Catalyst of Sorrows interpretation is in the minority...and personally, I hope Pocket doesn't bring it up again. Having a race of Vulcanoids that look and sound like the voice of Piglet just doesn't have any appeal to me... --TimPendragon 18:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) FASA's version: they're called the V'gelnians (Rigel V being V'geln), and are reclusive desert nomads. Apprearance: tall and slender, with elongated and pointed ears and eyebrows. Language: no similarity to Vulcan nor Romulan. Lifestyle: harsh and contemptuousness of outsiders, bears a striking similarity to the te-Vikram Brotherhood as described in the Vulcan's Soul books. Their origin is theorized to be either a lost Vulcan or Romulan colony, or a transplant by the Preservers (for reference, FASA also explained the Romulans as Preserver transplants). Some differences between sources could be attributed to diversity: there's bound to be at least a few places on the planet where a "soft"er life is possible.--Emperorkalan 12:17, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :That does sound like the te-Vikram, any chance of adding the material in a separate section within the Rigellian article? It could be left in italics that they could be a splinter of the te-Vikram Brotherhood. Darth Batrus 16:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Th first thing I'd like to get a consensus on is whether we keep this page under "Rigelian (Vulcanoid)" or move it to "V'gelnian". The parallels would be the Chelons and Kaylar, but both those names have wider circulation. It would also be good if people more familiar with the other RPGs and novel references chime in so that we can do our usual "combine or note conflicts" routine.--Emperorkalan 17:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Well from your description I'd say have a page for Rigelian (Vulcanoid) and a page for V'gelnian, noting them are (liking/definitely?) the same culture. --8of5 17:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Well perhaps to be on the safe side, a V'gelnian article can be written up and it could be decided on a later date whether to merge it with Rigelian (Vulcanoid) or do the opposite? -- Darth Batrus 11:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :The separate V'gelnian article is now up.--Emperorkalan 01:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Rewrite This was a very rambling and confusing article. My efforts at tidying it during my Rigel work evolved into a near-complete rewrite. -- BadCatMan 11:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC)